Field
This invention relates generally to tool storage units, and more particularly, to a storage system for storing tools or other items in association with a moveable housing.
Description of the Related Art
Tool chests are used for storing tools and other items. Although tool chests may include multiple components which are stacked, tool chests lack the flexibility of providing or adding one or more compartment(s) which may conceal tools or other stored items in an alternative orientation, relative the tool chest or independent of a tool chest. Moreover, tool chests also lack the flexibility to also display the tools or other stored items above, behind, and/or independent of the tool chest, in a controlled manner. Therefore, it would be desirable to increase the flexibility of a tool chest for storing tools and other items.